<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Light of Double Moons by KoraCaracal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035832">In the Light of Double Moons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraCaracal/pseuds/KoraCaracal'>KoraCaracal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Sonamy, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Romance, Shadow the King, Silver son of Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraCaracal/pseuds/KoraCaracal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Silver sneaks out to Loreley Town to celebrate the Double Full Carnival with his cousin Sonic. At the same time, the mysterious dancer Blaze gives her performance in the square. Noble Silver defends the girl and their story begins. The prince does not expect that an innocent girl hides more than one dark secret... The destiny and magic of the evening connect the fate of these two lost souls. What will come of this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog &amp; Silver the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Light of Double Moons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story inspired by the music of Blackmore's Night. Sorry for linguistic mistakes, English is not my native language, but I tried my best. This is my first story, I would like to hear your opinion, any constructive comments are welcome</p><p>Huge thanks for @a_gentle_dab :D  who did a great job and improved this chapter. Thank you very much  :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cobbled streets of the city of Loreley were warm from the sun that was bending towards the west, heralding the arrival of the longed-for evening coolness. However, in the air, apart from the exceptional heat for this time of year, one could sense the sublime atmosphere of preparations for an event. The streets were carefully swept, garlands of colorful lanterns and living flowers hung between the streets. Merchants took advantage of the opportunity to set up stalls with food, drink, and even jewelry or small toys on the squares between the streets, and encouraged them to buy souvenirs. Happy laughs were heard everywhere, conversations were heard, and loud toasts were made at the tables of the taverns. From time to time, a colorful procession of fancy dress strolled through the crowd, surrounded by musicians and dancers encouraging them to join in the fun.<br/>
The Double Fullness Moon Carnival was one of the most wonderful and colorful holidays, many people came from far away to be able to take part in crazy fun and feel the magic of this extraordinary night. The fun had been going on for two days, but today, according to astrologers, two moons of their planet were to appear in the sky, both in perfect fullness. Such a phenomenon usually happened once every three years or less, so it was always celebrated with great joy and great fun.</p>
<p>Two figures followed one of the streets towards the main square. Two hedgehogs in masks, carnival costumes and capes with hoods</p>
<p>"Maurice are you really ..." the hedgehog with a silvery-white coat began hesitantly</p>
<p>“A-a-a" The blue hedgehog interrupted him, stretching his finger and threatening his younger companion with a twinkle in his eye, "How many times have I asked you not to use that name? Sonic. That's what you call me Silver. Besides, relax. After all, we are here to have fun”

"But I'm still not sure ... "objected the golden-eyed hedgehog "But the party at the countess is still going on ... my uncle said something that he had prepared a surprise …”<br/>
"Oh you really don't know my father? Do you think you would like the "surprise" from him”? Sonic pouted<br/>

"Well ... Uncle has a specific ... taste and views ... After all, I still do not understand why we left so quickly and teleported here. This is rude and he can worry and look for us”<br/>

"About all the chaos ... Sometimes I forget how naive and good-natured you are "Sonic sighed putting his hand to his forehead "Tell yourself, do you prefer to celebrate here in Loreley than at a stiff party organized by Countess Breeze? You will admit that she is a nasty woman. I saw how you were fed up with her still hovering around you and chattered. You should be grateful to me for getting you out of there”<br/>

"Well, everyone says she's one of the most beautiful women ..." he replied after a moment's thought, "but I feel uncomfortable with her ..." he admitted scratching his head in embarrassment at the mention of a beautiful but repulsive woman. The silver hedgehog could not say why he felt this way towards the woman, but he preferred to limit contact with her. He shook his head, he shouldn't have thought that.<br/>

"Well, but we shouldn't run away like that, it's disrespectful to the countess and it's dishonest to our uncle that we left him. – continued Silver, who was clearly bitten by remorse.<br/>

"He'll be fine there. "Sonic waved his hand "He did not come out of such troubles judging by his endless arrogant boasts. If only Scrouge appreciated your respect and admiration for him. "He sighed, wrapping his arm around the younger hedgehog's neck "But let's forget about it. I'm here to protect you from Scrouge's ideas, because you see he was going to ... Oh! And what smells so beautiful?The attention of the older hedgehog was captured by the snack stall.<br/>

Silver frowned, not understanding at all what Sonic might have meant. Uncle Scrouge had his quirks, most people never wanted to deal with him because of his impulsive nature and crude sense of humor. Everything always had to be his way, he ruled with a firm hand in his fief. He was known for his brutality in combat. But Silver knew the other side of him. A caring uncle who came up with amazing games when he showed up at the castle, much to his parents' anguish. He was always ready to follow them into the greatest danger. He was also loyal to his father who never disappointed him. It was impossible to get bored with him, although his ideas for games often ended in more or less troubles or injuries, but the memories were worth it.<br/>

"Hold Silver, this is delicious," said Sonic, shoving a steaming and fragrant bun into his hands filled with a mixture of meat and local fried vegetables covered in sauce<br/>

"Thanks Sonic," Silver replied, studying his cousin's face smeared with sauce. Sonic was very similar in appearance to his father, differed only in the color of the fur and eyes, and did not have three scars crossing his chest. Silver must have known about ten different stories of how he got them, one more improbable than the other. "So what was my uncle going to do?"<br/>

"Hmm?<br/>

"You were just talking about it<br/>

"Ah, yes .. See, he was going to "bring you into adulthood" as he put it "Sonic said with a mouth full of food<br/>

"Huh? But after all, my 15th birthday is only in 4 months and the initiation of adulthood will take place in the capital," the bright hedgehog was surprised, "Uncle Scrouge forgot about it?”<br/>

“Oh no, no, nothing like that, he just doesn't think it is the right initiation,'' he replied, taking another bite of bread.<br/>

"You're talking nonsense. After all, this is an ancient ritual that everyone in the family passes, and it is the duty of every boy who enters adulthood,” Silver said.<br/>

Silver frowned, not understanding at all what Sonic might have meant. Uncle Scrouge had his quirks, most people never wanted to deal with him because of his hot-tempered nature and crude sense of humor. Everything always had to be his way, he ruled with a firm hand in his fief. He was known for his brutality in combat, and there were gruesome legends about his cruelty to those who messed with him. Though the young prince was sure they were greatly exaggerated. Like the fact that he would impose the heads of his enemies on stakes and place them along the walls of the castle, as a warning. He had been to his uncle's house more than once, there were numerous war trophies, but he had not seen any heads impaled on stakes. There was no denying that he aroused great respect and was respected almost as much as his father, King Shadow. But Silver knew the other side of Scrouge. He was always ready to follow them into the greatest danger. He was also loyal to the king and never disappointed him. It was impossible to get bored with him.<br/>
"Well ... I don't really know exactly ... I only know that it was supposed to be something related to introducing you to adulthood" Sonic lied smoothly "But I know for sure that you would not like it."<br/>
At least the last one was not a lie.<br/>
"Soooniiiic!" Silver moaned angrily, frowning "admit that you really wanted to get out of the party, because you were bored.”<br/>
"Ehehe ... Well ... You have me ... "Sonic replied with an apologetic and embarrassed face "You know that I don't like this, Breeze is terribly stuck to my father. And admit that you don't like her too”<br/>
Silver looked hard at him.<br/>
"We should go back "growled Silver "I am a prince and I know my duties and I am able to bear with the countess, she is an influential person and we must maintain good relations with her, this is what my father expects of me”<br/>
"Yes, of course, but somehow you didn't have such objections when I took you away from the countess "Sonic reminded him with an ironic smile<br/>
"You said you had a very urgent business to discuss!"<br/>
"And I was going to discuss the change of our place of play," replied the blue hedgehog with a smile. Silver shot him a disapproving look. The older hedgehog sighed "Okay, we'll come back to this party. Well, since we're here… Couldn't we stay and watch the main square performances at least for a while?” Sonic asked with his eyes in a truly pleading expression<br/>
Silver was still grumpy and was staring somewhere to the side<br/>
"Come on, Silvy, just like when we were younger. After all, you love the performances of artists, and I heard on the way that there will be magicians" the hedgehog continued. The white hedgehog's ear moved slightly at the mention of magicians and artists. He pursed his lips and looked at Sonic, he knew his cousin was manipulating him, but he couldn't refuse him, not because of the promise of all these amusements. Especially when it would be an option to spend the evening having distinguished political discussions.<br/>
"Okay, but only half an hour at most" he said, and the older hedgehog jumped up a little, happy with his decision "Well, let's go, maybe you can see the Violet Moon today?<br/>
Sonic, still with a roll in one hand, grabbed Silver's wrist and pulled him to where the loudest music could be heard<br/>
"We won't be here until late at night!" Silver objected, almost stumbling as his cousin started running</p>
<p>………………………<br/>
Meanwhile, on one of the squares a group of musicians stood. They played lively tunes, and a troupe of acrobats performed their performances to her. The square was built in the shape of a pentagon, five streets from different parts of the world converged here. In the center was a large marble fountain, from which water gushed high up. Musicians lined up at its foot. There were tables and benches against the walls of the buildings, at which revelers sat. There were also food and drink stalls as well as toys and small jewelry to buy. More or less in the center of the wall stood a tent made of blue fabric and in front of it stood a table with a pink-haired hedgehog with delicate features, dressed in a long skirt with a deep red shade, a white shirt and a dark brown corset. On the table in front of her stood a wooden box, a stack of sheets, an inkwell. She was just scribbling down something on the paper and peering at the two mobians, a squirrel and a rabbit, standing in front of her.<br/>
"Please Mr. Rob, Mr. Nut here are your bets. Good luck,” she said with a smile<br/>
"Thank you Miss Ross, and is there a chance you could dance tonight?” Asked the rabbit, grinning<br/>
"Maybe next time I have a lot of work, Mr. Rob," the pink-haired girl replied with a smile.<br/>
"It's a pity, but maybe today I will be lucky with your friend”<br/>
"You'd like a long-eared. She and the reward will be mine,” his companion snorted<br/>
"And you'll find that he will catch her today," he replied, giving him a slight nudge to the side. To the pink-haired's relief, they moved away to a safe distance and mingled with the crowd in the square. She sighed, counted the money, then tossed it through the opening into the box. No one new was here to bet, so she got up from the table, took the box of money with her, and entered the tent. There was a slight twilight, there was only a screen, two chests, one of which was closed with a heavy padlock, a stool and a small table.<br/>
On a stool sat a beautiful lavender kitten in a dancer outfit consisting of a strapless dark purple blouse that ended just below the bust, and then there were strips of translucent material of the same color flowing out to the sides and reaching below the knees. The line of her back and the sculpted belly showed through the fabric. Her legs were framed by matching purple harem pants. There were gold bracelets hanging on the wrists and ankles. Long lavender hair was gathered in a high ponytail with a golden ring, and in the center of the forehead was a round red ruby. She sat with a serious face carved out of stone, as straight as a rod with her hands folded in her lap, and she let herself be painted white with a bat.<br/>
"Oh, Glimmer, you look gorgeous "she cooed, highlighting her eyebrows with a small brush<br/>
"If you say so, Rouge it is enough," she said dryly, and the bat took a step back and looked at her handiwork. Eyes underlined with a black pencil and a slightly golden shadow that emphasized the golden-amber color of the cat's eyes.<br/>
"You look almost as phenomenal as I do in my best outfit," Rouge said<br/>
There was no denying that the bat was exceptionally attractive, even in her "polite" outfit- a black dress with a white shirt with an open neckline and drooping shoulders, plus a bright pink corset. The whole outfit emphasized her curves and made many men stop for long moments to hang an eye on her whenever she appeared nearby.<br/>
"She's right, Blaze. You look beautiful "said the pink-haired girl with a smile<br/>
"Oh Amy! How many bets have been collected today?”<br/>
"80 in total. And two more wanted to bet who will last longer with Blaze within a meter,” yhe hedgehog replied<br/>
"Hyh they got smart since yesterday's show," muttered the dissatisfied bat. But when she turned over her shoulder to Blaze, there was a smile on her face. "I'm going to announce you, Glimmer. Be ready.”<br/>
After these words, she left the tent. Blaze was still sitting on the stool, studying herself in the mirror in her hand. No new emotion appeared on her face. Amy, however, knew her friend well enough that she saw that she was in a real fight. She walked over and put a hand on her friend's wrist<br/>
“I know it's hard for you to take it, Blaze, but it won't be long, '' she said with a reassuring smile<br/>
"You really believe that?" The kitten asked softly<br/>
"Sure. You will finally see happiness will smile at us, but even if I don't know what happened, as long as we stick together, we will deal with everything<br/>
A soft smile spread across Blaze's face. The optimism and power that came from Amy were really contagious. Outside, the first sounds of the melody Blaze danced to.<br/>
"It's time for me," she said, rising.<br/>
"Give it your best Blaze," Amy said. The cat gave her a gentle smile. Her face softened. When she got up, she took a stick with a purple sash from the lid of the chest and stood in front of the exit. Listening to Rouge announcing her and waiting for the right moment.<br/>
"Try to hold her in your arms and the reward will be yours. The most wonderful Emerald and the personal dance of our beautiful dancer. You only need 20 coins. And now what you've all been waiting for: Before you, the Most Beautiful Desert Flower, the Sunlight from the Far Eastern Country, the Fire Whisperer, our elusive Blaze! "there was cheering and applause.<br/>
Blaze opened the door of the tent with one move and went out to the square. Immediately there was a sigh of delight from everywhere at the sight of her. She took a few steps to the designated part of the square around the fountain. It was empty around. Blaze put one leg forward a little and raised her clasped hands up. The long sash floated to the ground. There was an expectant silence for a moment. The musicians started playing some familiar rhythms and it started. The sash burst into flames and surrounded the kitten as if it had come to life. Blaze began her first steps in her dance, and one of the contestants ran awkwardly towards her. She withdrew without missing a beat, and the unlucky man landed his head in the fountain. There was laughter and applause. Others were more prudent, hovering around her trying to block her way. But Blaze gracefully began to circle the fountain, and more and more competitors tried to grab it, but it always slipped away with ease. Even those who approached her from behind had no chance, she always ducked, as if she had eyes around her head, and what is even more unusual, it would seem that she had them closed while dancing. The sash swirled around it, blocking access to it like a fiery serpent. Around her, she heard the astonished and delighted sighs of the crowd around her. No wonder her feet barely touch the ground, and in her hands a fiery ribbon traced fabulous patterns in the air. She was totally focused on the dance she really loved.<br/>
"Miss …”<br/>
"Miss, forgive me ..." a voice drowned out by the music was heard in the distance, but Blaze ignored it. She continued dancing. She slowed a little to the beat of the song. The fiery ribbon was still spinning around her when she suddenly felt a soft, shy touch of someone's fingers on her right shoulder. She froze, eyes wide open. It is impossible. She rolled her head gently over her right shoulder. Slender fingers covered with white gloves moved back.<br/>
"Forgive me miss…" a nervous voice rang out. Blaze turned her head, a hedgehog with long silver spikes, a pale blue cloak, a carnival hat and a mask stood in front of her, but even through her she could see that she was blushing and his gaze was unable to stay on her for too long.<br/>
"You caught me ..." Blaze gasped in complete shock<br/>
"Hehe ... Yes, I managed ... "He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Y-I mean, I didn't want to interrupt your dance ... Because I wanted to ... It's .. You are very beautiful ... I mean your dance is beautiful and you too ..." The boy was clearly getting lost in what he wanted to say. He fell silent a moment and he cleared his throat. Then he held his hand out to Blaze, in which he held a shiny gold bracelet. The cat blinked, because she looked very familiar, she looked at her wrist and opened her eyes wider "You lost it miss ... "explained the boy<br/>
"Oh... Right," Blaze said, trying to collect her thoughts as she reached out for her bracelet, then the young man looked up at her. Pure gold among white and silver. She froze as her heart beat in a strange rhythm.<br/>
"Will you? "He asked and she, not even knowing what she was asking, nodded her head. The white hedgehog gently took her fingers, then carefully placed the bracelet on her wrist and connected the two halves of the golden shackle.<br/>
"Thank you," Blaze said<br/>
"You're welcome, miss," he replied with a gentle smile. "Now I will not disturb you in your dance." He said, taking a step back.<br/>
"What?” Blaze's eyes widened. "You're not one of the participants in the bet?"<br/>
The boy stopped short.<br/>
"Huh? What bet?”<br/>
They didn't even notice that the music had stopped and everyone was watching them in complete silence. Suddenly, a massive bear rose up behind Blaze and grabbed her by the shoulders<br/>
"Ha! If you don't want a reward, kid, then I'll be taking it!” He called, clenching his claws around the kitten<br/>
Blaze gasped with sudden pain, lost the air from her lungs. But then she shook a bit, her sash came to life again, caught fire and slapped the bear in the face, the bear screamed, grabbing his face and taking a few steps back. He pushed Blaze as she dropped to her knees trying to catch her breath, and another competitor tried to catch her by throwing herself at the kitten. Before she could react, the canine mobian hovered a few centimeters above the ground, surrounded by a cyan glow, and then was thrown straight into the fountain. The cat looked up, the same hedgehog was standing above her. There was a glow around his hand, the same color she had seen<br/>
"Forgive me miss, I didn't mean to…" he began, and there were screams all around<br/>
"Scam! Thieves!” The burned bear began to scream. Then Blaze saw a group of guards appear and began to approach Amy at the betting table. Not good. Very bad. Everything is breaking. One of the mobian skunks grabbed the pink-haired's hand and began to yank it.<br/>
"You're coming with us. You're under arrest! Where is that bat ?!”<br/>
He did not know, however, that Amy could cope, she grabbed the head of the skunk unexpectedly and hit the table with it. He fell without strength. Some raccoon drew his sword and swung at the hedgehog, she dodged the blow, then grabbed a chair and smashed the guardsman on the head. Holding her broken leg as a makeshift weapon, she threw malevolent glances at the guards gathering around.<br/>
"Just come here!" She shouted warningly, but suddenly some powerful lion mobian appeared behind her, who put his arms around her, holding her hands and lifted her up, immobilizing her.<br/>
"Get off me!" Amy screamed, swinging her legs.<br/>
"Amy”! Blaze stretched out her hand, which was already forming a flame to help her friend, but suddenly a blue streak flashed past and after a while she felt a gust of wind. The lion suddenly flew into the tent, releasing Amy from its embrace. The girl began to fall to the pavement. But suddenly she disappeared in a blue streak. Blaze blinked, not believing what she was seeing.<br/>
"Well, you got us fun Silvy," A joyful voice kicked out one of the competitors. Blaze looked that way. A blue hedgehog with a navy blue cloak grew right next to her, holding Amy in her arms. He was smiling cheekily, his eyes sparkling with excitement.<br/>
"I don't ..." the silver hedgehog objected weakly, interrupted when some lynx guardsmen lunged at them with a sword. However, he was snatched from him by a mysterious glow, and the cat himself was thrown into a group of mobians approaching them. Suddenly, a circle of fire appeared around them, cutting off their path to the four mobians.<br/>
"I won't keep it for long," Blaze said, sweat beading her brow from the effort to use her power.<br/>
"Good good. We need a plan. It gets tight and hot in here.” Sonic said, glancing around. They were surrounded by a crowd of mobians with unfavorable expressions among them were the uniforms of the garrison<br/>
Blaze clenched her fists around the fire.<br/>
"We'll have to break through," she said<br/>
"Ooh, I like your fighting spirit! "the blue hedgehog grinned stronger<br/>
"No. There is no need to hurt them, Silver objected<br/>
"If not US, THEY will hurt US! Blaze snapped, breathing harder. "But if you know any other way, please feel free to get us out of here." Anything quick!<br/>
"Well ..." Silver began, glancing at Sonic. "I could, in principle ... You know, but I can't lift us all ..."<br/>
"Cool, you run Firegirl and I'll take ... Er, what's your name?” He asked, embarrassed looking at the girl in his arms.<br/>
"Amy. Amy Ross… "she said, staring at the blue hedgehog with huge glowing eyes<br/>
"Cool, Amy. You can call me Sonic. So I take care of Amy and you get Firegirl. See you later. Hold me tight, Amy "said Sonic quickly, as the pink-haired woman threw her arms around his neck, not taking the delighted gaze from him. In the next moment, they both disappeared into the plume, and a gust of wind hit them.<br/>
"No! Wait! "Blaze couldn't even stop them. Slowly she glared at Silver. "What did he do to my friend ?!"<br/>
"Relax, calmly Sonic will take her to a safe place "he said, raising his hands in a reassuring gesture "I will take you to them "he added extending his hand towards her<br/>
"Don't you dare touch me!” Blaze snapped haughtily. The circle of flames began to decrease.<br/>
"Do not move! You are under arrest!” One of the guards called. Silver looked at Blaze pleadingly<br/>
"Please, I want to help you. We have to escape from here, and by attacking the guards you will make your situation worse<br/>
Blaze clenched her fists. Could her situation be worse?<br/>
"Do you have a plan?” She asked in a calmer tone<br/>
"Yes, but some kind of smoke screen would be useful, usually Sonic did it by stirring up the dust with his ... "He did not have time to finish, when there was a hiss and the sound of gurgling water from everywhere. Blaze hurled flames at the water in the fountain, which began to evaporate rapidly and turn into a thick mist. She covered the entire square, and the startled soldiers started shouting and calling one another. Blaze narrowed her eyes. Visibility had dropped to less than a meter<br/>
"Wow, that's impressive," Silver said<br/>
"I remind you that you were supposed to get us out of here," Blaze said seriously<br/>
"Oh yeah, yeah, but you have to let me touch you," he replied apologetically.<br/>
The cat sighed heavily.<br/>
"Since there is no other choice," she said, extending her hand to him.<br/>
The silver hedgehog took her fingers and surrounded them with his.<br/>
"Now watch out, it may be strange and scary at first, but I promise you will be safe "he warned her "Trust me”<br/>
Blaze looked at him without conviction, after meeting him a while ago, how can she trust him?<br/>
"I have no choice "she said stretching her right hand towards him "Get us out of here”<br/>
The hedgehog tightened his fingers around Blaze's hand. Then a gentle zion glow shone around him, which flashed over their joined hands and covered the whole body of the cat. Blaze watched with fascination as the light crept over her, giving a pleasant refreshing feeling. Suddenly she felt surprisingly light, and her feet lost their abbot. She looked around. It began to rise above the ground. She looked incredulously at the hedgehog in front of her, who smiled gently. He held her hand tightly. They rose higher and higher above the cloud of mist above the square.<br/>
"Oh Chaos! We're flying!” She cried<br/>
"Yes. It feels amazing, isn't it? "said the hedgehog<br/>
"We fly! Chaos, how high!” He cried in horror as he saw the roofs of the buildings and began to swing her legs and her free hand in panic. She felt dizzy and her breathing quickened. The only stable thing seemed to her now that hedgehog. She grabbed his arm with her left hand, not worrying that she probably pulled out her claws and stuck them into the boy's body.<br/>
"Hey, hey, take it easy. You have nothing to be afraid of "the hedgehog reassured her, he winced a bit when he felt the claws on his shoulder. But he didn't blame the kitten for that. He wrapped his left hand around her back and pulled her to him to calm down. Blaze, under the influence of mounting panic, pressed closer to him and closed her eyes. "You are safe with me."<br/>
"But I want to go down!” She exclaimed<br/>
"It's not a good place. There are guards all over there”<br/>
"But I can't stay here! I want you down!” She shouted, squeezing her eyes tight. She knew she was panicking and looked like a terrified kitten in front of a stranger. It was so embarrassing, but she was too scared to know she was so far off the ground.<br/>
"Liste... Wait... What is your name? "He asked<br/>
"Blaze”<br/>
"Then listen to Blaze. My name is Silver the hedgehog and I will not let anything happen to you. I swear by my honor. My power has been given to me by the gods to protect others, and I will do my duty for now you are under my protection. You will not fall to the ground, even if it is the last thing I will do in my life,” he said, in a strong and gentle voice with a strange strength.<br/>
Blaze opened her eyes and tilted her head back a little, looked at the hedgehog with a stony amazed face<br/>
“It was the most pathetic and tacky speech I've ever heard in my life," she said.<br/>
The golden-eyed hedgehog's cheeks flushed. He gave the girl an offended look.<br/>
"You know ... I was just…”<br/>
"All right, Silver." Blaze interrupted him, she still realized that they were flying over the city and she didn't like it, "Take me from here, somewhere safe and on the ground.”<br/>
She moved closer to the silver's breast and closed her eyes trying not to think about the height.<br/>
Silver nodded and flew over to the hills surrounding the city. Carrying the tiny kitten in his arms, he felt the warmth of her body envelop him all over him. He had never felt anything like this before. He looked at the squeezed eyelids of the scared girl and promised himself that he would do everything to keep her safe.<br/>
The sun had just set and the sky darkened to a dark blue hue. In the east, the First Moon appeared like a huge silvery-bright eye following a pair of mobians who did not realize but their fates were intertwined this evening.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
I wanted to write some cute story with Silver and Blaze, they are my favorite couple. I don't know what will come out of this but I have some ideas for the world and other interactions with characters;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>